


Es war einmal im Dezember

by Rodo



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Deutsch, Gen, Lesbian Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet darüber, wie aus Ursula Zandt Silhouette wurde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es war einmal im Dezember

**Author's Note:**

> Basiert auf [wieldy22](http://wieldy22.livejournal.com/)s Prompt: _Dezembernacht_ bei den [Wünsche-Wochen](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/13072.html?thread=1278992#t1278992) auf [ficathon_de](http://community.livejournal.com/ficathon_de/).  
> Betagelesen von [sevil](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil).

Ursula Zandt hüllte sich tiefer in den einzigen Pelzmantel, den sie aus Österreich hatte retten können. New York war kälter als sie erwartet hatte. Außerdem waren Pumps wahrscheinlich die falsche Wahl für diese Jahreszeit. Zum Glück war es nicht weit zu ihrem Appartement.  
Die Party war eigentlich nichts Besonders, aber Ursula war gegangen, weil ihr Freund Peter sie genötigt hatte. „Komm schon, du musst einfach auch mal ein paar neue Leute kennen lernen“, hatte er gesagt. Ursula blieb skeptisch, bis sie Gertrude traf, eines der bezauberndsten Wesen, das sie seit langem zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar war wunderbar lockig, die Augen kugelrund und ihr rotes Kostüm stand ihr ausgezeichnet. Sie hatten den ganzen Abend zusammen gelacht und über Gott und die Welt geredet. Deshalb ging Ursula nun um vier Uhr morgens mitten im Dezember eine verlassene und eisige Straße hinunter um nach Hause zu kommen.  
Urplötzlich fiel eine Mülltonne um und schepperte gegen Steine. Ursula erwachte aus ihren Wachträumereien und hielt inne. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, während sie gespannt in die Nacht horchte. Natürlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, da geht sie ein einziges Mal nachts durch die Stadt und sofort läuft sie Verbrechern in die Arme. Sekundenlang tat sich nichts; Ursula atmete erleichtert auf. Es war wohl doch nur eine Katze gewesen. Da hörte sie plötzlich einen erstickten Schrei, der ihr durch Mark und Bein schoss. Er kam aus einer Nebenstraße.  
Ursula fühlte, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper anspannte und sie trotz der Kälte zu schwitzen begann. Ihr war, als wüsste ihr Körper schon vor ihr, was auf sie zukam. Sie selbst dagegen spürte wie in Trance, dass dieser Moment einer der entscheidendsten ihres Lebens werden würde. Sie dachte an Zuhause, an die Nazis und ihr geliebtes Wien. An Amalia, ihren wunderschönen blonden Engel mit Stupsnase, den sie noch immer liebte. Sie hatte es gehasst, sie und Europa zu verlassen.  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall und ein Keuchen schallten aus der Gasse. Amalia war vergessen; die kalte Nachtluft New Yorks hatte Ursulas Kopf leergefegt. Sie ballte die Fäuste und hastete unbeholfen auf ihren Stöckelschuhen in die Dunkelheit.  
Der Mann, der in der Gasse eine junge Frau an die Wand drückte und ihr den Mund zuhielt, bemerkte Ursula nicht. Die Frau dagegen starrte sie aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an und flehte stumm um Hilfe. Ihr Make-up war verlaufen, die Kleider zu bunt und die Frisur durcheinander. Sie war trotz allem schön, dachte Ursula für einen Moment. Dann zuckte die junge Frau zusammen, als ihr der Mann mit der Faust in den Magen schlug und ihre Beine auseinander schob.  
Ursula zögerte nicht lange. Sie griff sich den Deckel der Mülltonne und rannte auf die beiden zu. Der scheppernde Deckel hatte den Mann stutzig gemacht. Er wandte den Kopf gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Ursula ihm die Kante des Mülltonnendeckels ins Gesicht schlug. Er taumelte und Ursula hob den Deckel erneut. Nun fiel er zu Boden und sie trat ihn noch ein, zwei, drei Mal, obwohl es den Tritten etwas an Kraft fehlte – die Absätze glichen das aus.  
Die junge Frau zitterte am ganzen Leib und presste sich instinktiv gegen die Mauer um sich zu schützen. Ursula versicherte sich mit einem letzten, grimmigen Blick, dass der Mann sich nicht rührte, dann sah sie zu ihr. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte sie, das Englisch ein wenig holprig.  
Die Frau nickte stockend und zupfte sich nervös den Rock zurecht. „Danke“, flüsterte sie, dann eilte sie davon. Ursula folgte ihr wenig später. Sie zitterte, mehr vor Adrenalin und Schweiß als vor Kälte. Auf der Straße angekommen blieb sie stehen und musterte ihre Silhouette, die eine Straßenlaterne auf eines der Schaufenster warf.

_Ende_


End file.
